


Take Me To Church

by kireinakittie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Body Worship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I needed some soft asra, Oral Sex, trying something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinakittie/pseuds/kireinakittie
Summary: Asra returns home from a journey and wants to show you how much they missed you.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> // I tried to do a couple of things differently in this fic.  
\- Neutral pronouns for Asra - I HC Asra as AMAB, and I find it way too easy to slip into binary gender labels - I wanted to do better.  
\- AFAB Reader first person POV instead of third person like I usually do.
> 
> // Assumed pre-existing relationship between Julian, Asra, and reader.
> 
> //'Take Me To Church' is a song by Hozier

_My church offers no absolutes_  
_ She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom"_  
_ The only heaven I'll be sent to_  
_ Is when I'm alone with you_  
  
_ I was born sick_  
_ But I love it_  
_ Command me to be well_  
_ Aaay. Amen. Amen. Amen_  
  
_ Take Me To Church_

_-_

It's late when you finally stop working, and the moon is full, perhaps explaining why every Vesuvian (and their little dogs too) had been so out of control all day. When you agreed to watch over the clinic for Julian you'd thought nothing of it, but after just one day you were starting to have some doubts.

You sigh dramatically.

But if it means that the southern villages can get the medical assistance they need you can hardly begrudge them that. 

Though you miss him. Asra, too.

The magician has been gone for almost a week now, and the thought of a big empty bed is decidedly less than appealing. Though it -is- late.

You lock up the clinic and head next door to your shop. You let yourself in, resetting the wards and locks behind you, and move through the darkened ground floor.

Upstairs all of the windows are ajar to try and catch an evening breeze, the bright moonlight casting everything in stark monochrome relief.

'Pretty' you think as you flop down on the huge bed that takes up nearly half the room. You kick off your boots and endeavour to change out of your clothes before lethargy completely sets in. Dressed in your favourite comfortable nightgown and snuggled up to a jumble of Asra's pillows, you don't feel quite so alone.

You drift off to sleep.

Some time passes.

You wake to a soft touch on your arm, opening your eyes to see Asra seated on the edge of the bed, like they just stepped out of your dreams.

"You came back." You smile sleepily.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you here alone." 

"I can look after myself." You pout.

They laugh.

"I know you can."

You hold out your arms and the magician wraps themselves around you, squeezing you tightly.

"I missed you." You mumble into their hair.

"I missed you too" They lift their head, bright violet eyes flashing in the moonlight "Let me show you how much." 

Asra's lips are impossibly soft against your cheek and you melt into their touch. They have your clothes off in the blink of an eye, a magic that has more to do with their dexterous, long fingered hands than the arcane arts, and you are laid bare. 

Those same strong hands trace your curves, trailing to your feet, where the magician places a gentle kiss to the arch of each foot. You catch your bottom lip between your teeth, toes curling at the tickling touches, bringing a chuckle to Asra's lips as they move to your ankles, a soft kiss to each of the bony joints.

Bright purple eyes watch your face through silvery lashes as Asra slowly kisses their way up each of your shins. The magician has barely touched you and you try not to squirm, but the pace is excruciating and your body already wants more.

You part your legs, inviting Asra between them, but they will not be hurried. A simple, almost chaste kiss to the side of each knee brings a frustrated whimper from your throat.

"Sorry, love" Their breath caresses the inside of your thigh and they punctuate their sentence with an open mouth kiss and a soft nip of teeth "But I'm going to take my time devouring every inch of you." They press their lips to your other thigh, and then pause to look up along the line of your body.

If you were still wearing panties they would have been soaked in that instant. Only Asra could affect you like that, the filthy things they could purr in a voice like midnight velvet would leave you panting at their feet, your sex dripping with need.

Asra sucks on the flesh of your inner thigh, their mouth so close but so far from where you want it, and it hurts, but you love it when they mark you like this, and you know they could lay here for hours biting and sucking the sensitive skin. Maybe one day you will let them, but impatience always seems to get the better of you.

"Please Asra..."

You feel the rumble of their voice against your skin as they kiss each mark on your thighs.

"I love seeing my marks on you" kiss "like a trail" kiss "a path straight to heaven."

They lift their head to take you in.

"And your sweet little pussy so wet and ready for me."

"Asra!"

Their lips quirk in a foxy little smile before finally lowering their mouth to your core. The slightest flick of tongue throws your head back, your overheated, impossibly aroused flesh magnifying every sensation as they taste your desire in long, slow licks.

Asra's hands lock upon your hips, keeping you still, exactly where they want you - at their mercy.

You try tugging on the magician's fluffy white hair but they won't move faster, or press harder, merely alternating the long slow licks with a gentle suck here and there. 

It's enough to drive you mad.

You're making helpless, incoherent sounds, begging and pleading, legs shaking, hands clutching desperately at Asra's hair.

The magician pauses with a quiet hum and then closes their mouth on the bundle of nerves at your core, pulling and sucking with relish. The pressure is instant and hard, somehow too much and not enough, and you can feel the warm fizz as they ply you with magic.

It's an effective combination.

You're screaming in moments, loud enough to wake the dead, or at least the neighbours. Asra uses lips, teeth and tongue to keep you riding that edge until you are overwhelmed and sobbing, gasping desperately for air.

The magician finally releases you, licking their lips, practically purring with satisfaction at what they've reduced you to. 

You haul air into your lungs, your limbs trembling, hot tears leaking from your closed eyes. You're not crying from sorrow or pain, but from the overwhelming release. You feel

Asra's butterfly soft lips at the corner of each of your eyes, kissing your tears away.

Blindly you pull them against you, arms wrapping tightly around each other. Your racing heart gradually slows to beat in time with the magician's, your auras entwining.

"My love" Asra's voice is muffled as they shower you in gentle kisses "My light, my world."

And you know you are home again.

END.


End file.
